Return of Spring
by EverMorning
Summary: Mikan Sakura is back! But how does her fellow peers react? This might cause minor shock to the reader. T for language. Oneshot. First fanfic. Complete!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**Warning:** This fan fiction is manga-based and may contain spoilers to those who haven't read the latest chapters.

* * *

I am basically picking up from where Higuchi Tachibana-sensei left off, during the riot against the ESP. Instead though, we are assuming Mikan has all the luck in the world and none of her friends have been captured yet. So, they were able to smuggle her to the gate and over successfully. Yuka was there waiting and, after a tearful goodbye to all her friends, Mikan and her mother took off. Everyone who took part in the riot went into hiding at Hime's den.

They went on a series of underground missions, trying to find a way to get rid of the ESP. The ESP desperately tried to locate Mikan and her mother to stop them, but he failed miserably. After a month of playing cat and mouse, they (Yuka & Mikan) successfully assassinated him and Mikan's friends were able to come out of hiding. Alice Academy appointed a new Elementry School Principal and the school was safe once more.

Yuka and Mikan kept going and finally, all of his clones were dead too. It took several years to do though and Mikan's friends were changing. Adolescence has taken it's toll. All her friends were maturing and many were falling in love. :3 They still stuck together though and no one forgot about Mikan. But when she returns, will they react the same way as they would have before? Probably not, cause Mikan has changed too!

This fanfic is set about 3 years from the time she escaped. Everyone is just starting their 3rd year of middle school, 9th grade, and is 14 yrs old. Class 2-B is split up. Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume, and Sumire is in Class 3-C....


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me… yet. ^_^

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

It was spring time. I watched the Sakura blossoms being blown away by the wind, falling gently. Always gentle, like her....

_Ah, damn it!_

There I go again, thinking about that stupid girl. And what kinda cheesy words did she just make me think?!

_Ah!!_

Seriously. Which self-priding guy in their right mind thinks about their childhood love every _stinking _DAY!? Sure, she's done a lot for me, but this is seriously sick. I mean, she's been absent for 3 years! Any guy, even _slightly _cold, in my position would have forgotten her by now! And I'm supposed to be the most cold-hearted guy in this accursed academy!!! I'm supposed to be like a rock! A glacier! A frozen mound of flesh!

_Arr...!_

That girl is driving me nuts! I'm probably almost as retarded as that shadow bastard now. The one who keeps chasing that Misaki woman around like a lovesick dog. A shudder ran through me as I pictured myself like that. I swear to god, if I ever become like him, I'll commit suicide. Not kidding.

I sighed, leaning back. Mikan Sakura, the only girl, no, _living creature, _that can drive me to the edge. Has it really only been 3 years since we parted? It feels like an eternity has passed since then. Every day drags on forever when I can't see her.

_I wonder if she'll ever come back, _I mused darkly. _What if she doesn't? _That would be unbearable, never seeing her again. I mentally groaned.

Great, now she's ruining my mood. I swear! I _will_ kill her once I see her again. Just then, the door slammed open. I turned around, resolving to burn whoever I see…

* * *

As the students of 3-C filed into their classroom, chattering excitedly, guess who they saw? Natsume Hyuuga, the hottest guy on campus!

_KYYAAAA!!!!!!!! _went the fan girls (mentally of course. No one has a death wish.)

All (99.9 %) of the girls on campus love him and all (120%) the guys had a healthy respect for him.

He was currently slacking over his desk in a lazy pose (which still managed to scream model), his chin propped up on his hand, staring out the window, lost in thought.

The fan girls were about to approach him (and probably get singed) when suddenly, his mood turned dark. Natsume's teeth clenched and his hands balled into fists. Everyone knew better than to disturb him when he's in _that_ mood, so everyone backed off. They talked in whispers and left Natsume his space.

Just then, the door slammed open, making all the students jump (except for Natsume, who glared instead). It revealed Hotaru Imai and Sumire Shoda. All the boys immediately started drooling. Natsume merely _tched _and turned back reluctantly. He knew better than to go against Imai. She's one scary opponent.

"You better settle down, baka-Naru is coming." Hotaru said, not looking up from her book. Both girls took a seat.

Ruka hurried in then, making the fan girls shriek again, but this time out loud. He ignored them and went over to Hotaru. "Good morning" he murmured.

Hotaru spared him a brisk glance, "Morning." Ruka blushed. The shrieking stopped. Just as he took his seat in-between the window and Natsume, the door slammed again, revealing Narumi, their teacher.

"Good morning class! I have an announcement to make!!" Everyone looked up at this, except Natsume who death-glared instead. "We're going to have a new student!!" he looks like he's bursting with excitement at this.

The class started. They're all excited. New alices don't come very often. People began asking questions.

"Is she a girl or boy?!"

"What's his/her alice?"

"Is he/she pretty?"

"What's his/her name?"

"Settle down." Narumi tried calming his students while he himself is the most excited. He cleared his throat, "She's not really a new student. You all know her. She used to be a student here 3 years ago."

Heads snapped up, including Natsume's. _It couldn't be her… _was everyone's thought.

Even Imai seems to be lost for words.

"You may enter now!" Narumi almost shouted.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

The door creaked open, too slow for my liking. I had an urge to go over there and yank it open. I didn't though. I was too busy freezing in place.

A girl skipped in. She was petite and slim, with a tiny waist and nice curves. The boys ogled at this student.

_Who was this girl? _seemed to be their question. I had a hunch to who she was.

"I'm Mikan Sakura! Please take care of me!" the girl said with a cheery grin.

Everyone gasped and looked shocked. My hunch was right.

I smirked when I mentally compared the 10-year old Mikan and the one I see before me. Her hair has darkened to a delicious shade of dark chocolate that makes me want to kiss... Did I just say that? Err....

Never mind. Like I was saying, her hair has darkened and her eyes have lightened to a warm, liquid amber. _She's beautiful..._

On the inside, she doesn't seem to have changed much. Still as optimistic and stupidly happy as before. Just not as innocent. I can see it in her eyes. She has been revealed to the ugliness of the world. But, somehow, she still hasn't faltered in believing the good in people.

I find that I'm actually relieved because of this. Am I really that lovesick? Hmm.... maybe it's time I give in to her. After all, this feeling of happiness when she's near is overwhelming....

* * *

That was when Mikan caught sight of her best friend. Hotaru was staring at her. Their eyes locked onto one another's and they both froze.

"HOTARUUUUU!!!!" Mikan screamed as she flung herself at her.

Hotaru stood and wordlessly pulled her best friend into a tight hug. "You're back." was all she was able to say.

Mikan nodded and started crying into her shoulder.

Everyone sat frozen in place. Looks of disbelief and joy were passed around.

_That's Mikan Sakura?!_

_Mikan's so pretty!_

_Mikan-chan is back!!_

_She's finally back!_

Someone jumped up and ran to inform the other classes. Soon, Anna and Nonoko (along with a load of other people) burst through the door shouting "Where's Mikan?!"

Mikan lifted her head, "Everyone..."

"Mikan!!" all her friends shouted as they ran to give her a hug. Soon, she was surronded by people laughing, crying, and cheering.

Natsume caught her eye. He smirked and gestured for her to come over. Everyone stared as Mikan burst into a run straight for Natsume. Then, she tackled him with a hug, catching everyone in surprise, including Natsume. Hotaru snapped a picture.

They both fell on the bench, Mikan on Natsume. He sat them both up and stared at her questioningly.

"I'm back Natsume!" Mikan said with a cheesy grin.

"Welcome back." Natsume said with a returning, rare smile.

Fan girls were melting at this sight. Guys stared. Hotaru snapped more pictures, no doubt smelling money. Neither of the pair seemed to give a damn.

"Did you miss me?" Mikan asked, with an evil little grin.

Natsume, in turn, bent down to her ear and whispered "You have no idea." He then pulled back and kissed her forhead. Everybody froze.

Mikan, returning to her senses, turned red and Natsume smirked. That seemed to trigger something and all hell broke loose.

There was camera flashes, tears, angry fan girls, people fainting, and desks being thrown about.

This broke Mikan out of her trance. But, at the sight of chaos, she just giggled and said "I'm back everyone!"

* * *

**A/N: **Hooray! My first fan fiction is complete! ^_^ Hope you like it. Oh, and please review. I will haunt you if you don't. (joking......kinda) .


End file.
